Lily's Eyes
by LylyWeasley
Summary: A Snape and Lily story using My Eyes from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. This story takes place after the memory Harry sees in the Pensive in Book 5 and after the scene where Lily accuses Snape of wanting to join the Deatheaters later in life.


Out on the lawns of Hogwarts walked a lone individual. In the dim moonlight he could barely be seen as he strode briskly to nowhere in particular. His robes hung off of his slim form and dragged across the fallen leaves making the slightest crunching noise in the silent grounds. His breath came out in a cool mist before him in the cooling fall air. At the edges of the lake he stopped and looked out towards the water. Slowly Severus Snape brushed his lank hair away from his face and pondered…

"Any dolt with half a brain

Can see that humankind has gone insane

To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo

If I throw poison in the watermain.

"Listen close to everybody's heart

And hear that breaking sound

Hopes and dreams are shattering apart

And crashing to the ground

"I cannot believe my eyes

How the world's filled with filth and lies

but it's plain to see evil inside of me

is on the rise." Severus wiped the single tear from his face and sat on the dewy lawn.

Across the lake, unbenounced to Severus, was another person. In the same darkness that cloaked Snape her green eyes shone almost as bright as the moon that lit the grounds. In the slight breeze that now filled the air, Lily Evan's red hair blew around her. Looking across the lake at Severus her stomach dropped and her lips quivered.

Lily: "Look around

We're living with the lost and found

Just when you feel you've almost drowned

You find yourself on solid ground

"And you believe there's good in everybody's heart

Keep it safe and sound

With hope you can do your part

To turn a life around

"I cannot believe my eyes

Is the world finally growing wise

Because it seems to me some kind of harmony

Is on the rise"

Lily looked over at the brooding boy across the lake one last time. If only she could tell him how she felt. Slowly, she started to make her way to the other bank… Severus leaned over and examined his reflection in the lake. He knew what he had become. maybe Lily had been right, all that he and his "friends" were good for were being Deatheaters…

S: Anyone with half a brain

L: Take it slow

S: Could spend their whole life howling in pain

L: He looks at me and seems to know

S: Because the dark is everywhere and

L: The things that I'm afraid to show

S: Penny doesn't seem to care that soon the dark in me is all that will remain

L: and suddenly I feel this glow

S: Listen close to everybody's heart

L: And I believe there's good in everybody's heart

S: and hear that breaking sound

L: keep it safe and sound

S: Hopes and dreams are shattering apart

L: With hope you can do your part

S: And crashing to the ground

L: To turn a life around

S: I cannot believe my eyes how the world's filled with filth and lies

L:I cannot believe my eyes how the world's finally growing wise

S: But it's plain to see evil inside of me is on the rise

L: And it's plain to see rapture inside of me is on the risen

Severus heard a crunching behind him and drew his wand expecting some menacing being. But when he looked around he saw Lily Evans coming up to him.

"Evans…" he said, confused by her presence. "What are you-?"

"Sev, I'm here to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that you were going to be a Deatheater. I was angry and… well, I'm sorry." Lily said, looking down at her feet.

Severus wasn't convinced. "Evans, why are you really here? I figured you wouldn't be mad for long so why did you sneak out of bed to see me when you could have just told me at the feast."

"Yeah… I guess…" she said. Tremulously, she shuffled toward the stunned boy. "But I didn't want to chicken out…"

"Wha-" Snape started to say but he stopped short when Lily put her hand on his cheek. In shock, he leaned forward and timidly they're lips met. After a moment, they parted and looked straight into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ev- I mean Lily. I love you Lily." Severus said confidently, running his fingers through her long red tresses.

"What?" Lily started. "Love…? No, no… "

"Isn't that what you came here to tell me? That you love me as much as I love you? As much as I always have?" Severus asked.

Lily's eyes began to sparkle with the build-up of tears. "Oh Sev… No. I wanted to tell you… that this… that us… is over. I meant what I said earlier. I'm so sorry for ever leading you on. I love you… but you're my brother. That's all you'll ever be: my brother who I will have to love from afar. You want to go and be involved in the Dark Arts but I will always think about you. Just know that." Snape opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out so he reached out to touch Lily's face. He had to convince her not to do this, that he loved her, needed her. But as soon as his hand made contact with her cheek Lily began to back away. "No. I can't…I… I have to go." She put her hand on top of his and then reached out and touched his face one last time before running back into the darkness of the grounds, leaving Severus Snape quite alone.


End file.
